


When Your Head Is Your Home

by Violet_Abilene



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Abilene/pseuds/Violet_Abilene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are dangers to living inside your own mind for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Head Is Your Home

Riza Hawkeye was nothing if not analytical. An over-thinker, with a tendency to be overprotective of the people she cared about is usually the charges that would be put onto her, sometimes even by herself. While she could be emotional and let her heart and instincts make some choices, she usually relied on what she knew to be true, on her intelligence more than what her heart was telling her. She'd learned how to ignore her heart with mostly positive results, living inside her own head was how she felt most comfortable now.

It could get overwhelming, living inside her head so much. Ever since she started seeing Maria, she'd opened up slightly, at least when it came to her emotions. Her partner was much better with her emotions- neither of them were model examples of good, stable mental health, but she was never the type of bottle things up.

Riza's tendency to keep her emotions so close to the vest, mostly out of habit at this point with maybe a dash of not thinking herself worth anyone worrying over her emotional status, was probably why she would sometimes find herself wide awake in the middle of the night, frozen to her mattress with anxiety, the only thing keeping her preoccupied being her rapidly beating heart. She'd have to call Maria at this point, have her talk her down either over the phone or, more often then not, in person. She always felt a little selfish for feeling this way, but she always appreciated it when she'd come over. There was something about the way Riza would find herself held so closely, listening to her partner's soft, smooth voice as she talked about any little thing to distract her.

She figured she mostly liked it, however, because of the sense of calm that having her next to Riza would give her the next morning. Some days, that's all she needed; the one she loved next to her and some new air to breathe. If she had those things, sometimes, she could really believe that everything was going to be fine, if only for a moment.

It was a comfort; if she ever found herself living too much in her own head, she knew there would be someone to invite her outside.


End file.
